


Sleep Tight, We Love you.

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sweetness, i'm writing cute, lullaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks since Dad first brought John home, and his baby boy can't seem to find sleep. Maybe a lullaby will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song For The Heir.

His cries are what snapped you from your daydream, the wailing of a child in need.  
You dropped the book you had been reading, hastening to the bedside of your child.  
In his crib he lay, tears streaking his pale face, baby blues shining brightly. 

This was the third time this week he had woken up crying.  
You suspected he was having nightmares, yet no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get him to sleep.  
He always exhausted himself with tears, yet in his eyes you could see the remains of nightmares, dark swirling in the blue. 

With a sigh you reached down to pick up your child, cradling him close.  
The wetness on his cheeks stained your cheeks yet you ignored it, drifting to your seat again.  
A glimmer in the corner of your eye caught your attention and you stopped, turning to face it.  
There was your beloved piano, glimmering brightly in the sparse light.  
An idea came to you, and holding John closer you moved toward the piano.  
John was moved to sit on your lap while you rested your fingers on the keys.  
Music began to flow out into the air, and it wrapped around the both of you.  
A smile began to form on your lips while you hummed softly, beginning to sing aloud after a moment.

"Let the starlight glimmer down on you, let the moonlight cover you with its pale light.  
Shed no more tears, My little Prince, I’m here to protect you always.  
Don’t let the darkness consume you, Little Prince, listen to Father’s Lullaby."

John seemed entranced with the music, his little fingers lifted to press random keys.  
You couldn't help but press a kiss to the top of his head, wondering how you'd gotten blessed with such an angel. 

"I'll do anything for you, Go to the ends of the earth, if only to place a smile on your lips.  
I'll fight away your fears, hold the darkness at bay, all I need is to know you're happy.  
Close your eyes, listen to my Lullaby." 

There he went, his head was nodding.  
A few more key strokes and he was snuggling into you, a yawn slipping past toothless gums. 

"Let the starlight glimmer down on you, let the moonlight cover you with its pale light.  
Shed no more tears, My little Prince, I'm here to protect you always.  
Don't let the darkness consume you, Little Prince, listen to Father's Lullaby."

He was sleeping now and slowly you stopped playing, cradling him in your arms and moving to your own bed.  
You couldn't let him go yet, not when he looked so peaceful for the first time in the first few weeks you'd had him.  
Sitting down you pressed a kiss to the top of John's head, humming again before launching into the last verse of your lullaby. 

"I'll always be here, waiting patiently.  
When you need me, just call.  
I'll never leave you, in your dreams I'll stay, fighting away the darkness and letting light play.  
There's nothing that can part us, Oh no, I'm here to stay, so listen, Sweet Prince, to your lullaby,  
Sleep, Sleep, Sleep in peace, dream of all the things that make you smile.  
Dream, Dream of far away places..."

You were content. You'd never give this up for anything else in the world. Never.


	2. Knight's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro hasn't been able to sleep because Dave's been having nightmares. It was time to end this.

There he was.   
Wailing again.  
You knew you shouldn't be irritated, but this had gone on way too long.  
You were tired, and tonight Dave was going to sleep.

With a grunt you lifted yourself from your bed, lurching over to the makeshift crib you had made by hand.   
You had planned on scolding him, but when you glanced down your heart gave a thump that hurt.   
Dave was staring up at you with watery ruby eyes, clearly scared out of his mind.

You reached into the crib to pick up pick him up, holding him tight. 

"Shit little man, Bro's here, Shh shh shh.." 

The tears still came, and his pudgy little fingers were clutching at you.  
It hurt, It hurt so bad to know you couldn't help him.  
Couldn't see into his little head to fight off whatever was bugging him. 

Out of habit you drifted over to your turntables.  
There was a light film of dust covering them, and you swiped it off.  
Dave was still crying, tears wetting your chest. 

Sighing you flicked on your turntables, holding Dave with one hand.   
All you needed was a beat.  
It came and you played it out, noticing after a moment that Dave's crying had slowed.

Here it was, now you could do your thing.

"Listen up Little Man, let me lay it down for you real nice now.  
I've been listening to you cry for weeks now, but I never knew what it was plaugin' your thoughts.   
If I could get inside your head to fight away those fears, you know I would.  
Since I can't just listen to my voice, I promise to protect you." 

The little blond head began bobbing, the tears stopping completely.  
Dave was caught by the flashing lights, and the sound of your voice rumbling against his ear. 

"I'm not good at singin', and no one else will ever hear this but you, I hope you're ready." 

Taking a deep breathe you began, moving away from the turntables while they continued to play out the beat. 

"I know you're strong, and I know that you're ready. Whatever's messin' in your mind must be pretty dark, to take that happy light right outta your eyes.   
Life is gonna be hard, I'll tell you that much, But I'll always be here.   
Just a step, just a touch.   
I don't have a lot of time on my hands, but with what I do have I'll teach you all I know."

His eyes were on your face, searching.   
They must have found what he wanted because he relaxed against your chest, shutting his eyes. 

"Let me be the Knight, just until you find your way.   
Let me fend off your nightmares.  
Nothing's gonna take me from your side, I promise." 

Your throat was aching, but you had to go on, you had to finish.   
But as you went to continue Dave opened his eyes again, staring up at you.  
You were bound, and the words died in your voice.

A smile tugged at his lips and you just held him close, retreating to your bed.  
You lay down on it, holding Dave close to your chest.  
Damn, you never knew you could fall in love this fast.

While you lay there you made a vow.   
A vow to prepare Dave for the harsh world out there, while protecting him from it.


	3. Seer's Berceuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose hasn't slept in two days and Mom is starting to worry. What's keeping her Rosie up?

You stare down at the child laying on your bed.  
She's staring at the shadows in the far corner, brow furrowed.  
It pounds into your brain that a baby shouldn't look this this.  
Tense. Scared.  
No. No. Something was wrong.

Rose wasn't sleeping.  
She was up.  
Staring.  
Into corners, wherever shadows lurked.  
You tried to flood the house with light, but there was always a shadow for her to find. 

You're startled out of your thoughts when she begins to cry, tears pooling in her eyes.  
Setting down the martini glass you had been sipping out of you lift up the crying babe, holding her close.  
The shadows in the corner writhe and you find yourself staring them down.  
Watching while they slowly begin to still.  
To dissolve. 

Rose's tears do not dissolve.  
You try to shoosh her, rubbing her back, but it doesn't work.  
Despairing you set down the crying babe and wobble over to a corner of the room where your precious violin stood.  
Picking it up you smiled, fingers running along the strings.  
Rose's wailing picked up then and you moved back,  
Beginning to play.

The wails slowly begin to slow the more you play and after a little while you open your mouth to sing, hoping fiercely that you still had control of your voice. 

"Shadows in the corners, Shadows on the walls, Shadows everywhere.  
They creep and they, but don't worry, Mommy's always here.  
Don't listen to their whispers, turn away from their cold grip."

You don't know why you're singing this.  
You don't even know where it came from.  
But it feels good.

"Look to the light, let it's warmth embrace you.  
Nothing will get you.  
Nothing will harm you.  
Not a single hair on your head." 

Rose is staring, blinking.  
Entranced. 

"Mommy's always here,  
To protect you.  
I'll hold you tight,  
Fight with all my might.  
There's no need to fear."

You set down your violin, picking up Rose.  
In circles you move, dancing.  
Swaying. 

"I'm here, don't worry.  
I'll be the light when darkness falls,  
The beacon you can always run to.." 

Her eyes were shut now,  
Her breathing slowed. 

"I know I'm not perfect..  
I don't know a Mother's Duty.."

You stop swaying,  
Moving to your bed.  
Once there you lay down, holding Rose close. 

"I drink, I know I do..  
But don't think I don't love you..  
You're my light,  
The angel I always needed.."

There are tears dripping down your cheeks but you ignore them, staring down at your sleeping child. 

"I love you Rosie.."

You fall asleep holding onto her,  
Wishing good things into her dreams.


End file.
